Ten Tails and a time traveling harem
by BleachedAmerican
Summary: When a mysterious stranger appears in Konohagakure, you know its gonna be good. Time Travel, Ten Tails, Minato and Kushina, and a Naruto Harem? What! Plans to be M later
1. Back to the Past

AN: First fanfic. Naruto x you need to read to find out. I don't own Naruto obviously or Naruto Shippuden 4 would be a part of the storyline, not a movie. The dude that writes the manga owns it.

AN Part II: When I first wrote this I intended to bring 5 women back with Naruto, then realized that 7 or 8 in a harem is too damn big, so I cut the harem down to 5-6 total including ones from the past and or crossovers. I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT TIME PERIOD THE STORY WILL TAKE PLACE! The Ryo used in the manga is based off of money used in the Meiji Period of Japan from 1868-1912, so I will take 200 years off that and set the story in 1668.

It was a glorious day inside the walls of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in Leaves), the birds were singing, the children were playing, and there wasn't a cloud in the waterless ocean above their heads. '_Ah what a beautiful day today. No problems with the clans, the paper works done and it's only 3pm! I should meet with the council about Iwakure (Village Hidden in Stone) but they are annoying as hell. Maybe it would just be easier to disband the Civilian Council and the advisors leaving just the clan heads, after all I am the Hokage. I have a feeling that Danzo didn't disband ROOT like I told him to, and is planning something devious. Team Minato should be preparing for their mission in Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass) to destroy the bridge soon. Maybe if I'm lucky I can retire in the next year or two and appoint Minato or Orochimaru as Yondaime Hokage, the paperwork is killing me.' _Walking aimlessly towards the village gates while he thought this, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage watched the forest through the open gates deep in his thoughts.

As he was pondering his various problems, a great yellow flash followed by an explosion of wind kicking up dust and small rocks ripped him from his thoughts. A second flash appeared beside him a second later, and as the light faded Sarutobi thought aloud "Minato what have you done now?"

"Hokage, I haven't done anything. Whatever is in that dust cloud isn't my doing." Minato said in a serious tone, drawing two of his special Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) kunai.

"Oi, whosever out there can you help? My friends are hurt and they need assistance!" A voice breaking through the cloud of debris, sounding strained and injured himself. As the dust cleared, the stranger was revealed pushing chakra into one of his friends. The stranger was garbed in a dark orange cloak with the leaf symbol on the front over the heart with blue flames outlined in black licking at the bottom of the coat and a black silhouette of the nine tailed demons around the Uzumaki swirl. No distinguishable features could be seen with the hood drawn over the head aside from various cuts and torn pieces of fabric revealing deep wounds that most would incapacitated from, with three across his chest and a stab wound in each shoulder, and burns obviously from a high powered fire jutsu. The friend that he was pushing chakra into had a lavender cloak on, also with the leaf symbol over the heart. She had the worst injuries so far with a hole in her abdomen about the size of a fist which healed before their eyes, closing at the back with flesh and muscle reforming where it was lost. Next to that, there were two other people in different colored cloaks with the leaf symbol over the heart. The one wearing the dark purple cloak, had several cuts and slight burns from long range weapons and fire jutsu meant to distract or separate a group and was unconscious. The last one, cloaked in an icy blue, bore no injuries on her well formed figure, but was unconscious and clean of blood. All three were of the female persuasion with large mounds upon their chests and thin waists.

Staring at the mass of blood and mixed array of odd colored cloaks, all Sarutobi could think was, _what the hell happened here? _Minato acting quickly on instinct yelled "Get me a medic! These people are hurt!" This snapped the awed ninja out of their thoughts and rushed to aid the fallen strangers. The orange one, seeing that his lavender friend was going to live, sighed then passed out beside her, his hood falling back, revealing a mask similar to Kakashi's, yellow spiky hair, and cerulean eyes. '_Who the hell is this boy, and who are his friends? He gave up more chakra to heal his lavender friend than most Jonin have, and he did this after receiving what looks like crippling wounds._ Picking up the orange cloaked stranger, Minato shunshined to the hospital, with Kakashi, Obito and Rin picking up the others and following him.

Bursting into the hospital ward scaring a few people with his abrupt entrance requiring them to change their pant, this commotion that his entrance caused Tsunade to come out of her office to see what the ruckus was. Upon seeing the blood on the group, she started barking out orders like a drill sergeant ordering people to do this and that. After the group had been taken care of, she approached Minato who led his team with the strangers in their arms. "What the hell happened here? These people

~Several Hours Later at the Hospital~

'_Where am I? The last thing that I remember is sealing "it" inside me and fighting Madera and Sasuke again. Sasuke thought it would be fun to kill Hinata knowing that it would hurt me. I got angry and used "it's" chakra and my father's kunai to try and attack them, but I never reached them. I appeared in front of Konoha's gates with Hinata, and all them. Hinata still had the hole from Sasuke's chidori so, I tried to heal it, then passed out.'_

"Hey gaki are you awake yet we've got some questions that need answering."

'_Baa-Chan's alive, oh my god what's happened? She died when Madera attacked with four of his eight biju.'_

_ '__**Time travel'**_

_ 'Oh so you've finally come out? How is it in there? Kyubi didn't like it much either. What do you mean by time travel?'_

_ '__**When Madera tried to use Kamui on you, I used my chakra to protect you and your girlfriends from the dimensional rip from killing you. Instead it sent you 18 years into the past, two years before your birht.'**_

___'…Hey wait, you stupid 'it' they aren't my girlfriends, none of them even like me like that! And what the hell are you anyway?'_

_**'Whatever helps you sleep at night. As to what I am, I can be anything I want to be. I am the most powerful being in the entire universe, made completely of chakra' **_

_** '**__Okay then__**…**__So what do I tell them? "Oh hey dad, I come from the future and plan on saving you and the rest of Konohagakure by killing Madera Uchiha and sealing Kyubi in a younger me, while trying to figure out how to prevent my mother's death from the extraction process? Should I also tell Tsunade "Hey remember that baby you had with Jiraiya that you thought died at birth, yeah he is Minato."'_

_**'No, hide it to everyone but the Third. You can trust him again. Though if you do tell Tsunade about Minato, it would keep her from drinking herself half to death requiring a liver transplant, that was how you figured out you were related.'**_

'_Oh yeah, though now that you mention it, it was kind of obvious, like how I was related to the Fourth, I mean how many people have spiky hair like Jiraiya and blonde hair like Tsunade's.'_

"Earth to gaki, can you tell us who you are?" The buxom blonde asked her fellow spiky haired blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha" he replied with what some would consider a foxy smile.

"What were you doing that you got so injured and who are your friends?" Tsunade asked, skepticism etched across her face.

"I was taking care of some scum, and my friends tried to help. Their names are not important, they will not harm the village, you have my word and I never go back on my promises for that is my nindo" Naruto said with a dark look shadowing his face.

"But who could have done such things? You came in here with several fatal wounds that would have ended most other shinobi, and your friends injured almost as badly. Witnesses reported that you healed one with a hole in her stomach."

_'Lets have some fun before I tell her about her son' _Naruto thought with that same foxy grin from before, as he slowly peeled back his bloody bandages from his stomach watching Tsunade try to stop him.

"Stop, your going to reopen your wounds" Tsunade tapered off as she saw the pink unblemished flesh that hid underneath the dressings. _'How is this possible? He comes in here with several severed deep wounds bleeding like his body was have a clearance sale on blood, barely alive last week and here he is good as new.'_

"Kekki Genkai" was the only response she got from him as he watched her with his smirk.

"Huh?"

"Kekki Genkai. The members of the Uzumaki clan were gifted with a long life. Three of us were also gifted with an accelerated healing rate, but I'm the only one left alive right now." Naruto lied. _'It is true that I have an extended life span, and that only three Uzumaki have accelerated healing, but it comes from what we contained, not our blood.'_

"If I may ask Tsunade, where are my friends?" Naruto asked worried what the council would do once they found out that they weren't Konoha ninja… yet.

"They are in the room across the hall" Tsunade said looking Naruto in the face taking in his eyes and whisker marks as he swings his legs out of bed and leaves to see his friends. _'He is defiantly not a Konoha ninja, and neither are his friends, if he were a ninja, then word would have gotten out about his Kekki Genkai and the council would press the CRA on him. He also seems to have chakra that surpasses even the Hokage and that would defiantly have been noticed by every ninja in Konohagakure by now. I will have to tell Hokage, if he doesn't already know, Naruto seemed adamant about not working for Iwa and his nindo but you never know.'_

Walking out of the empty hospital room, Tsunade decided to look into the other room just to make sure that Naruto stayed in the room and was greeted with the sight of three Naruto healing the injured occupants so that they wouldn't need to stay in the hospital any longer. _'Kage Bunshin?' _Tsunade thought, and quickly ran down the hall stopping briefly at the Nurses station "Nurse, make sure that no one enters or leaves the room down the hall (points to the one Naruto is in). If they do, call ANBU immediately. I'm off to see the Hokage about these strangers."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" The nurse replied with a scared nervous look across her otherwise beautiful face.

~Hokage's Office~

"Hokage-sama" Tsunade called walking into her sensei's office "The stranger has just woken up, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he claims to be a Konoha shinobi and..." Just then with a swirl of leaves, said stranger shunshined into the office, without triggering any alarms.

Looking around him, Naruto saw that Tsunade was with Sarutobi in the room and ran through what he could say to get Tsunade to leave. _'Maybe I could tell her about Minato which would get her to leave pretty quickly but might raise questions later. First got to check for eavesdropping seals, Tsunade had them in her office when she was Hokage, so why not now?' _

"Before I tell you who I am or why I'm here privacy needs to be assured."

"This is the Hokage's office, why would the Hokage bug his own office?" Sarutobi asked.

Looking at Sarutobi like he had three heads and a lazy right eye he slowly replied "Think Hokage, who would want to know all of the information that gets exchanged here? Now let me scan the office, don't be alarmed if you feel a slight spike in chakra" Closing his eyes to allow for better concentration, Naruto slowly flared his chakra, feeling chakra being directed to a seal from under the Hokage's desk and the floor, he concentrated his chakra to the listening device and a burning odor could be smelled soon after. "To answer your question, the civilian council and Danzo would like to spy on you." Turning to Tsunade "Tsunade, when the Sannin battled Salamander Hanzo and lost, you and Jiraiya had an affair and dated briefly correct when you were 18?" (AN: I fixed this part so that no one could call me a sick perv… wait until later to call me that )

Turning bright red with embarrassment and anger, Tsunade clenched her fist and asked "How do you know that?"

"I know many things that not even the current Hokage is knowledgeable of" Naruto said with a smirk, flashing white teeth reminiscent of Guy's Nice Guy Pose (Oh the horrors! *shrieking at the madness*). "Jiraiya proposed to you after two months of dating and that's when you found out that you were pregnant." Tears fell from Tsunade's face as she remembered her time with her perverted teammate. "Seven months later when the baby was born, the doctor took the baby away before you could even hold it, probably saying that it was sick and needed treatment quickly." This time her body shook with her sobs as she remembered the day she lost her son. "The doctor came back an hour later and said the baby was dead yes? That it had no chance of living or some such bull? Possibly showed you a dead body?"

"Why do you torture me so? I lost my only son that day, I will never forget it." Tsunade yelled, while Sarutobi looked on in sorrow remembering his student's pain. _'Shortly after they lost the baby and the engagement was broken, the team drifted apart each left to their own devices.' _

"What would you do if I told you that not only is your son alive, but has been in the village right under your noses and was even taught by his father? The doctor that aided you in the birth was working for Danzo, and hid the baby in an orphanage to try and keep you in the ninja program so that you might be of use to him later in life if he ever needed a healer or to restore the Senju clan under his control."

Her head rocketing upwards, a shocked look spread across her face dispelling the look of misery that inhabited it moments before. "He's alive? Who is he? Where is he?" She asked shaking the boy no older than sixteen that stood in front of her. Her

"You both know him well. His name is Namikazi Minato, sensei to Rin, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake, inventor of the Flying Thunder God Technique and seal master surpassing even his father."

Tears of joy flowed as freely as rain falls, before a look of doubt and skepticism comes over her face, drying the tears of joy in an instant. "How… *hic*… do I know you are telling the truth? You just came here out of nowhere and aren't even a ninja of Konoha."

"Not yet anyway" Naruto mutters so low only Sarutobi catches it.

Picking at his ear, he pulls out bits of grit and examines them with a contemplative look upon his face. "You shouldn't trust me. In fact, I'd be concerned if you did immediately trust a random stranger that appeared in front of your village out of nowhere. Let's make this interesting with a bet." Naruto looked up with a smirk upon his face as if he was about to pull the greatest prank of all time upon this women that he considers a motherly figure. "Take a sample of Minato's blood, saying that you need to do a routine blood test and do a paternity test on it. If he is your son, then my friends and I become genin of Konoha, and I am given clan status to protect my family's jutsu from those that would wish to get them for their own means, none of which are beneficial to Konoha. If I loss, then I will give all of my sealing jutsu and regular jutsu to the Senju clan, and I will tell you where we came from. Does that sound fair to you Hokage-sama?"

"I would like to know a little about you and your friends first to discern whether or not you do intend to do ill to this village or help it, but other than that it's fine by me." The aged man ground out, taking a puff of his pipe. _'What are you planning young one?'_

"Alright, I agree to the bet. I just hope that this is one bet that I lose this time." Tsunade whispered hope visible in her eyes.

"Very well then, you are dismissed Tsunade, go find Minato and come back when the tests are over." Tsunade took one last look at the two, uncertain whether or not she should leave her sensei alone with a complete stranger, but decided that the Hokage could take the stranger if need be and left the office in pursuit of her long lost son.

"Now that that's taken care of, can you dismiss the ANBU in the room? What is to be talked about is only for your ears. This is not a talk with the Hokage, but with Hiruzen Sarutobi, I don't want even the next Hokage to know about this." Naruto said with a serious and commanding tone, sitting in front of the Hokage's desk. One wave of his hand four sets of swirling leaves later, the office was empty except for the two.

"Alright now that we are alone, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sarutobi asked wondering what could be so important to not only destroy several listening seals (which he was thankful of since Kami only knows what was overheard during supposedly private conversations in the office) and dismiss his hidden ANBU guards that most didn't know about.

"It all started the night I was born, during that night I lost both my mother and my father to the greatest demon in the Elemental Countries. You see my mother, bore this burden inside of her and when she was giving birth to me, the seal holding it in place weakened and a very evil man held me hostage so my father could prevent it from being released. He the took my mother of her burden, but because of who her family was and what they could do, she did not die like most would have immediately, she lived for a little bit longer while my father battled the man and using the last of both their chakra's they sealed my mothers burden in me, my parents dying from the effort it took as well as protecting me from the burden mom carried." Naruto paused for a moment and raised his hospital shirt, channeling a slight bit of chakra showing Sarutobi the seals across his body, and another tattoo. (AN: I will deal with that in the next chapter ) "With my father and mother dead, I was left with out a family, an orphan that everyone one hated. I was given my mother's maiden name to protect me from the various enemies that my parents made during their ninja career, but the one thing it didn't protect me from was the abuse both physical and emotional that I suffered at the hands of the villagers that only saw me as the inmate and not its prison. Until I graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 12, I was frequently beaten by the villagers, the worst on October 10th, my birthday and the day that my mother's burden killed many people both ninja and civilian. My medical record would get so big by the time that I was 10 that I needed my own filing cabinet for my medical records from the various injuries, even though at most I'd only stay there for a day tops before they kicked me out. When I was three years old, the orphanage kicked me out when the matron realized that I wouldn't die quick enough from hunger and starvation, or the rotten food that they fed me on the odd occasion. The burden that I carried was the biju Kyubi no Yoko" Taking a shaky breath, tears fell from Naruto as he remembered what the spirit of his mother and father showed him when the Seal was weakening during the jinchuriki training at the Falls of Truth with Killer Bee.

Before he could continue, a slightly green Sarutobi interrupted him "What kind of Kage would allow something like that to happen to such a young boy. Even if he held the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), the treatment that you received was subhuman."

"You did Hokage-Jiji, and I did hold the Kyubi within in for most of my life. I do come from Konohagakure, just from a different time, but that will all be explained later. Back to the story" Naruto replied shocking the man before he could interrupt again. "I failed the Gennin test at the Academy three times before Mizuki-teme one of my instructors told me that I could graduate if I stole the Forbidden Scroll and learned one jutsu from it, and being the naïve boy I was, I did it. It was there that another teacher, Iruka-sensi saved me when Mizuki-teme tried to kill me and take the scroll to his master. He one of the first people to acknowledge me as Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyubi, he risked his life to save mine. In the end, before Mizuki-teme could kill my sensei, I got angry, used Kage Bunshin creating 1,000+, beat the crap out of him, received my teacher's headband and graduated under 'unique' circumstances." (He continues his story with the Land of Waves, Chunnin Exams, and Sound Invasion [but not who led it], Sasuke's defection and the rest of his story until…)

"…So when I woke up, chained to the hands of the Demonic Sealing statue, I felt overwhelming pain as what remained of the Kyubi was being extracted from the seal. Since the seal that my father used to cage the Kyubi was meant to take the Kyubi with me to Shinigami-sama, he could not be removed from me, and I was able to draw the remaining eight of the tailed demons into the seal using Itachi's gift, reforming the Ten-Tailed Beast within me. My friends, what remained of them came to try and help me escape shortly after I was done sealing the demons within me and a fight of colossal proportions occurred, but only the three girls, Hinata, Haku, and Ino survived. While attempting to finish off Madera, he used a special space-time jutsu that sends someone into an alternate dimension, but I used the Jubi's chakra to protect myself and my friends and we were sent here, 18 years into the past, two years before I was born and before Madera Uchiha could kill my family and most of Konoha by controlling the Kyubi." Naruto sighed and caught his breath after talking about his life for almost an hour with little interruptions from the peanut gallery (Sarutobi) after the first one.

Sarutobi was astonished by what the boy… no young man went through in his short lifetime. Most wouldn't experience half of what he had and retained their sanity and yet here he was just as sane as the rest of them (They could all just be crazy. You may never know. ). "So who are your parents Naruto, one held the Kyubi and the other is obviously a seal master to be able to seal the Kyubi into you without screwing it up." _'Does he know that Kushina Uzumaki holds the Kyubi and there are only two seal masters in the village, one my chosen successor and the other his father?'_

"My parents are very famous in Konoha, my mother is the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) Kushina Uzumaki, Second jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. My father is feared and his enemies would do anything to kill him or his family; he is the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash), Minato Namikazi, soon to be Senju as it should have been 20 years ago when he was born. Both of them like I said before died the night I was born, leaving me alone for the better part of 12 years. I found my grandparents through rather unique circumstances; my grandfather at a hot spring when he knocked out a jonin teacher assigned to me by my sensei when I was training for the Chunnin exams when he pointed out that he was peeking at the women on the other side. My grandmother I found in a bar drunk off her ass while on a mission to retrieve her. I didn't find out that they were my grandparents until my grandmother needed a liver transplant with relatives being the highest success rate, I couldn't let her die like since I thought of her like a mother, and wanted to try and help her any way I could, so we were tested and found out that she was my grandmother, she died three months later. I found out who my grandfather was after figuring out who my grandmother was and knowing who my dad was, I put two and two together, he died before I knew when he tried to find out information on Madera's group that was collecting the biju. They are Tsunade Senju, Slug Sannin, and granddaughter to the Shodai Hokage, and Jiraiya, Toad Sannin and one of the greatest seal masters in the world." Naruto said with obvious pride in his voice as to who his family was.

Sarutobi thought for a moment taking puffs on his pipe, "So why did you ask for Clan status then? Why not just tell them that you are part of the Senju clan?"

"It would raise to many questions, and it would prevent my jutsu from being given to those greedy bastards on the council, as they will undoubtedly demand once you tell them I'm a ninja of Konoha and am subject to the will of the Council. I have way to many techniques that aren't so much geared towards fighting, but more to end the fights, like my Futon: Rasenshruiken (Wind Style: Rasenshruiken) it's an S-ranked Kinjutsu that creates countless microscopic wind blades that attack the nervous system of a person, and damages their chakra network to the point that medical jutsu becomes ineffective and they will never be able to use jutsu ever again. It also did slight nerve damage to my throwing arm before I learned how to control my chakra more. Then there is my Orioke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique). I originally thought that it was a Henge, but upon closer examination of myself, I realized that I turned myself into a girl, working bits and all. I created it since I couldn't do a regular Henge for 12 years and I needed one to pass the Academy's Final Exam."

Sarutobi could only stare in shock that such a young man could create a jutsu that could do so much damage, understanding why it was labeled Kinjutsu. Blood also dribbled down his nose as he thought about the second self made jutsu that Naruto created and what he could do with such a technique, it effectively made Naruto a hermaphrodite. "Your life was truly amazing Naruto, though I am sorry that I didn't do enough to help you in your younger days. Though from what I understand, your friend Haku died before the final battle so how is she here?"

"She was revived using the Nidame Kinjutsu, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) which brought her back to life, in an attempt to kill me with her control over ice, which was a Kekki Genkai for the Yuki Clan in Kiri before the Kekki Genkai Genocide, now she is the only surviving member. To combat the Kinjutsu, knowing that I would have to face it eventually, I created a single use seal that restored her body instead of using a fake one. The seal contacted the Shinigami and bartered with him to restore her body for the rest of her normal life. I burned all records of this seal because it is a fate worse than that of the Shiki Funjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) which is used to seal things of great power at the cost of the soul. Instead of just being eaten, now the four of us will have to serve the Shinigami for the rest of eternity. It was worth it though to have her back though. She was the person that taught me that we fight for what is precious to us, not because we were told to. Because of her, I was able to fight and live to protect those I hold dear to me."

"I can see why you destroyed evidence of that seal. This is never to be mentioned to the council. We will have to meet with Minato, Kushina and the others that will be involved with you guys and tell them the true, since they are your family and you will need a place to live."

"Okay, but we won't have to wait long for the meeting. Knowing your greedy bastard teammates, they will call a Council meeting and get a ninja to come get us soon." It turns out that Naruto was correct; they just weren't here to retrieve them for a meeting.

A puff of smoke and some leaves strewn across the office floor announced the presence of an ANBU team. "Hokage, we are here to inform you that the male stranger from the gate yesterday is missing. The nurse just noticed that he wasn't with his companions and alerted us as per Tsunade's orders. We are currently searching the village for anywhere that he could be hiding." The leader of the ANBU, a tall man with a Raven mask on said.

A vein appeared on the Hokage's face as he heard this, his anger growing as Naruto struggled to keep himself from laughing and falling off his chair. "Do you mean this man? The same person that I've been talking to for the last hour?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Naruto burst out laughing. "ha-ha….I...still….got it….ha-ha."

The ANBU and Hokage's sweat all dropped upon hearing Naruto making an audible splash upon the floor. "Please explain Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Well I used to get sent to the hospital for various reasons, and I hate hospitals so I used to escape and I wanted to see if I still could. The Nurse never even noticed… until the girls jumped on the shadow clone to hug it and it popped." Naruto replied sheepishly as he calmed down, rubbing the back of his head.

"That will be all ANBU. As always, anything that I tell you is confidential and no one else may know about it. Am I clear?" The Hokage asked almost rhetorically.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"And if any of you do tell someone else or I find you have allied yourself with another group, you will be killed. As ANBU, you answer only to the Hokage." Naruto replied losing his goofy grin, replacing it with a grim face to match his serious tone.

Taken aback, the ANBU team left the office to go do whatever it is that ANBU do during the day. "Why did you threaten my ANBU, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked confused that he would threaten some of the strongest and loyal ninja in the entire village.

"Because some of the ANBU ninja here are not loyal to you, a few of them are members of the organization called ROOT. It is run by Danzo, one of your advisors yes?"

"Yes Naruto, but I ordered him to disband ROOT last year. What he does to the ninja under his program is inhumane and they don't have a mind of their own."

"But do you really expect that a power hungry war hawk like Danzo would retire one of his main sources of power. He keeps his ROOT ANBU loyal to himself with that seal on their tongues. When the Godaime Hokage falls into a coma saving the people of the village, he seizes power as the Candidate Rokudaime Hokage and almost destroys the village. Sasuke Uchiha killed him before anything major could happen, but then he decided to help his ancestor Madera destroy the village. If one of your ninja is not loyal to you and the village, but someone else like Danzo, then it is treason and the punishment for that is death, which I will hand out very liberally, so Danzo had better mind his own business. Eventually I will take care of him myself later, but not now."

"As troublesome as this is, I think that it would be better if I give you free reign in this matter. I might have known him in our youth, but he has changed as have my old team mates. If those ANBU are not loyal to the Hokage, then it is treason and you are free to do what you must. You obviously know what you are doing judging by the tattoo over your heart." Sarutobi said, disliking that he just gave Naruto permission to kill Konoha shinobi even if they were technically traitors.

"Ah yes you saw that. I guess that the cat's out of the bag. I am the Rokudaime Hokage after Tsunade fell ill with liver failure and could not perform her duties and remain healthy enough to live until Madera killed her…."Closing his eyes, Naruto adopted a focused thinking look. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

Before Sarutobi could interrupt and ask Naruto what he was counting down to, a messenger ninja, a Chunnin came in. "Hokage-sama, the council has called a meeting and requests that the strangers and his friends come, as well as Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Frowning, knowing that the civilian council would be trying something underhanded at the meeting Sarutobi replied. "Dismissed, we will be there briefly. Tell them to wait a few minutes."

"And so the games begin." Naruto said with a wary smile upon his face, already planning on he needs to do to keep his friends, family and village safe.

AN: This is the final completed version of Chapter One of my story; Ten Tails and a Time Traveling Harem. I will start writing Chapter Two later. Drop me a line either through Reviews or PM's and send me your ideas or thoughts on my story. Beta's or Co-Authors are still needed. As of 2-9-11 at 9:15pm this is the final edit… for now. I hope this polished the story to a nice enjoyable reading experience.


	2. Shenanigans

**AN: Sorry guys that it took so long to finish this chapter. Shit happened over the last few months. School Work came first, and then stress and anxiety. Next came depression and suicidal thoughts along with Lexapro, and now I'm going to finally finish writing this. Thanks for all the reviews that I got from the re-edited version of the first chapter. Thanks ddcj1990 for the review via PM, no they did not get older, just that it is easier to call Naruto boy, instead of teenager when writing speech for old people like Danzo. I'm lazy like that I know. To the DragonBard, no Sakura will not be in on the Naruto action, for two reasons. 1. I hate her as a person and 2. She can't get in on some of that Naruto action if her mother dies before she is born, thus ending the family annoying pink haired banshees. Also, I will not change most of the canon storyline in terms of the Genjutsu girl with the monster in her head. I haven't watched that part of the anime and don't plan on it.**

**As per request by many reviewers here is the list**

**Naruto/Hinata/Haku/Ino/Mei/NaClO women (two women)**

**Minato/Kushina**

**Tsunade/Jiraiya**

**Kurenai/Iruka**

**If you can guess what the other women are from then I applaud you on your chemistry knowledge or skills with Google Search Engines. Thanks everyone for reviewing/favoring/alerting my story. This will be the only time I will do this, so bear with it. **

**Reviews**

GenoBeast, ddcj1990, HoodFox 3, lightningblade49, lindon2, Jko, arkard, the DragonBard, Icecce, Habu2010.

**Favorites/Alerts**

amgisice

amikethefish

angelusjmw

arkard

bronx83

Clarindas

CrazySasori

creedboy

DamnMeee

Dark Insomniacs

.Light

Darkness-Pool

ddcj1990

firedamio

firefoxynk

GuiltyLeaf

Habu2010

jack89

JAKdaRIPPER

JokemasterX

jon49357

kakashi8890

Katii0924

kelnom

kihakukage

luna sanguine

maverick9871

meow114

mineno15

mmagicwolf

N.A.B. 0206

Neuanfang

Puric Knight

Red-Spiral

Rin'negan Naruto

Rome28

Satsugai Kooru

SilverStar56

Soulblazer87

vanguardian1

Volos

WrathQuicksilver

X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X

YinYang Eagle

ajax2615

AquaKaede

arkard

BITCHES

Bloody Mist

Cryin-Wolf

Dark Insomniacs

darkyshana

deathkin129

dragonshaun9

1

Ektor234

falcon askael

flamenvy963

GenoBeast

Harry Saotome

heavenzhell

HoodFox 3

iamjmph01

Jaybird988

kihakukage

killsjoys

kisalaroxas

Maelynae

N.A.B. 0206

Natal

Paleshadow20

Rome28

SAVANI1812

Studebaker1960

Talon Phoenix

the DragonBard

The Elemental Dragon Emperor

Thomas1989

**As per usual, I do not own any part of the Naruto manga, or anime series. The guy that wrote it does as well as any company that publishes the manga/anime.^ the shout outs are from late march when I first updated this. They were the first to follow this story/review it so thanks guys (and girls)**

_Previously on __**Ten Tails and a Time Traveling Harem**__…_

_A messenger ninja, a Chunnin came in. "Hokage-sama, the council has called a meeting and requests that the strangers and his friends come, as well as Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade._

_Frowning, knowing that the civilian council would be trying something underhanded at the meeting Sarutobi replied. "Dismissed, we will be there briefly. Tell them to wait a few minutes."_

"_And so the games begin." Naruto said with a wary smile upon his face, already planning on he needs to do to keep his friends, family and village safe…_

"So this meeting should be a blast right Hokage-sama?" Naruto joked with Sarutobi as they walked to the council meeting room.

**Thunk!** Sarutobi face planted, thinking about past council meetings _'Fun is not a word that I would use to describe these council meetings. Most of the time it is the civilian council trying to get more power for themselves, often being led by the bitching banshee, Saki Haruno, that whore would probably sleep with anyone with power. God knows she hasn't already tried with Minato. Danzo is also doing something shady, but I have no proof yet, even with Danzo taking Minato away from Tsunade._

"Umm Naruto, I don't know about the council in the next eighteen years or so, but this council is annoying and power hungry." Sarutobi replied; sweat dropping from his brow as he picked himself off of the ground, brushing the dirt and dust from his white and red Hokage robes.

"Hmm, Saki Haruno still a pink haired bitch that screams, civilian council trying to take power from you and the shinobi in the village, Danzo trying to undermine you, probably still leads the ROOT nin that were supposed to be disbanded, trying to find the identity of the jinchuriki in the village to make him or her into a weapon for his own use, starting wars with foreign countries… Sarutobi could only nod his head, astonished that even in the next eighteen years, they never changed.

"Yep, same old council, going to be fun screwing with them again, by the time I'm done with them this should be a ninja village again with the ninja in charge like it originally was" Upon reaching the council room door, Naruto pushed it open, meandering into the room and standing next to his friends that stood by the front door in sight of everyone, flanked by ANBU guards ready to strike if they did anything funny. The girls were relatively calm all things considered; they pass out fighting Madera Uchiha and wake up in Kohona eighteen years in the past. Naruto coming into their room did help remove any doubt and they felt safe knowing that he would take care of their safety

Taking his seat the Hokage sat down, the civilian council to his left taking this as their queue to start their interrogation of this new comer that appeared out of thin air in a time of war. Among the shinobi at the meeting to the right, there was Minato Namakazi, Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga and the rest of the clan heads from the Yamanaka, Amimichi, Inzuka and Nara clans, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade whom were pulled from what they were doing minutes before. Tsunade was finishing up with the blood test to see if Minato was really her son, and the pervert was… doing what the pervert does, peeping on women. The civilians on the council were various shop owners, including Saki Haruno, the owner of two grocery stores in the village and the most vocal one there. The shinobi remained still analyzing the stranger in their presence gauging threat levels. One voice stood out amongst the squawks and squeals of the farm animals that called themselves civilian councilman (and women), and it belonged to councilwomen Saki Haruno. "What are you doing here? Are you here to destroy the Leaf?"

Sighing and muttering his pineapple haired friends favorite phrase (It's too **troublesome** to write), Naruto linked his hands behind his head and leaned back on the balls of his feet. "Isn't it customary to ask someone's name before you get into such heavy stuff? I mean seriously your all like 'Why are you here, how did you get here', your squawking like a bunch of chickens at a pecking party." (Sorry couldn't resist with the reference to _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_)."

_'Whoa that kid got some balls on him!' _ Minato thought trying and failing to hide a growing smirk along with half the shinobi in the room. Kushina broke out into light giggles trying to suppress them yet utterly failing, drawing attention to herself. Loosing her steam, getting flustered, turning a shade of red, shooting a glare that would melt the polar icecaps, Saki started again. "Fine, what is your name new comer."

"Well I go by many names, but…" A guitar poofed into existence in a small cloud of smoke, and Naruto started tuning it, getting it just right. (I don't own The Joker, the Steve Miller Band does, and I'm just using it for comedic effect)

"_Some people call me the space cowboy yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love_

People talk about me baby  
Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong  
But don't you worry baby don't worry  
Cause' I'm right here at home

Cause' I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
playin'my music in the sun  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a mid-night toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one"

Finishing his song, the guitar disappears back to where it came and Naruto bows to the civilian council as if mocking them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Stepping back he made a small had motion to the girls and they started introducing themselves. Hinata stepped forward, drawing attention to her, clad in her lavender jacket zipped to expose the top of her bosom which was covered by a fish net shirt with her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, member of the Main Branch family of Hyuga." Stepping back, Haku took Hinata's place, again drawing attention to herself, dressed in her green Kimono thing (What she died in during the anime). "My name is Haku Yuki, orphan from Water Country." The process repeated with Ino, dressed in her purple short shorts with bandages running up her legs. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, member of the Yamanaka clan."

Absorbing the new information, Saki Haruno again stood to speak. Many of the shinobi were still processing the information handed to them. Minato was thinking about what Naruto said the most _'This Naruto claims to be from the Uzumaki clan, yet he does not share the hair color of the Uzumaki. Kushina will be crushed if he is lying.' _Kushina was also lost in her thoughts regarding her new family member _'How can he be an Uzumaki, I thought that I was the last one, being sent here to Konoha to become the next Nine Tails jinchuriki when Uzugakure was destroyed. If he truly is an Uzumaki, then there might be others alive also!' _Standing up interrupting whatever Saki had to say, Kushina spoke "Naruto, how can you be an Uzumaki? That clan was destroyed ten years ago along with Whirlpool village."

Turning to his mother, Naruto responded. "My mother came to the Leaf to bear the burden which requires human sacrifice, carried by my family, now I bear her burden and the burden of those that I could not save. There is one other member of the Uzumaki clan, but he is missing. Last I saw him he almost died trying to save a village he went to destroy.

This time before Kushina could speak; Danzo spoke "What do you speak of boy? Give us a straight answer. These women you bring with you cannot be of the Clans they claimed to be. No one in these clans has had children that match your descriptions, and you don't look like an Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned, looking at Sarutobi who also frowned puffing on his pipe, glaring at his advisor before speaking "Would you like a demonstration then to prove their claims? They were already guaranteed shinobi status in this village so none of what you say matters any way." _'God that felt good to say for once.'_

This lit the fuse that was the Civilian Council, exploding into cries of outrage. "How can you trust these people Sarutobi-san? They could be spies from Iwa to take our secrets!"

Naruto glared at the offending council member, a fat portly man that reeked of blood and animal fat, one of the butchers for the village. "Councilman, show your respect to your leader! He leads this village, and doesn't need any of your crap so save it for some one who has time to waste listening to you flap your grimy gums. This is a military village, you don't have to like what the Hokage says, but you have to live with it or leave." Looking at the rest of the Civilian council he pointed to all of them. "That goes for the rest of you too. This is a ninja village, not a civilian one so shut the hell up and stay out of military matters."

Several smirks arouse from this outburst from the shinobi section, especially from Sarutobi who was happy that someone had finally put the civilians in their place. _'Damn this kid really has balls of steel, though I wonder how the new kid got shinobi status for him and his friends so quickly.' _ Minato thought. Deciding to speak, he addressed the young man that looked like a carbon copy of him when he was a teenager. "Naruto-san, you are a shinobi of this village, yet there are no records of you or your friends. How is this?"

Smirking Naruto flashed Minato a grin, "I bet Tsunade that I knew something that concerned her clan and if it was correct then my friends and I would be enlisted as genin. Hokage-sama approved the bet, and I won, Right Tsunade?" Looking at the buxom blonde sitting next to the hermit pervert for verification of his claim to ninja status, she nodded her head once before a single tear fell down her face hoping that what he claimed was true. She would have cried like she had in Sarutobi's office, but she had an image to keep and breaking down would not help keep her image as the strongest kunochi in the Elemental Countries.

"Yes it is true; he bet me that the knowledge of my clan that he had would be correct and if it was, he would become a genin. This knowledge is key to the survival to the Senju clan and without it we would have died out. If his information was false, the Senju clan would get all of Naruto's vast jutsu collection written on a scroll for the clan. As it stands, I'm just a Kage Bunshin that Tsunade made so she could finish her testing to verify Naruto's knowledge at the hospital, she should be done soon."

Jiraiya was wondering what knowledge he held that could save the Senju clan. _'Tsunade is 38 years old, and almost too old to have children, which she doesn't plan on having again after our first child died. He would have been great. His name was going to be Naruto. My book the Gutsy Shinobi was what I imagined his ninja career to be when he grew up, saving the world, now it's just a fantasy.'_ "Sarutobi-sensei, if I may ask why Minato and I ordered here? Tsunade, Kushina, and the clan heads all have business with Naruto and his friends, and the Civilians are here because they called the meeting due to village security, but Minato and I have no business here."

"You two will be needed for a meeting later with the Senju, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, and Hyuga clan heads along with Naruto and friends once this meeting ends, so you might as well have come to this one." Looking towards the elders and Fugaku, he sent them a leveled stare leaking out Killer Intent "Seeing as this is a private meeting, anyone caught spying will be dealt with accordingly. Naruto here is good with punishing those with dojutsu and traitors." Naruto smirked at this, seeing Fugaku start sweating knowing that whatever he could do to the Sharingan wouldn't be good.

Saki Haruno, took this time to intervene to try and regain control from the Shinobi and get the newcomers under her control. "That is final and all, but we want you to prove that you are a member of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, and Yamanaka clans. Show us some techniques that only those clans would know, starting with Naruto Uzumaki."

Frowning, noticing that Fugaku had his Sharingan activated, Naruto spoke to the Civilians. "I refuse to reveal hidden techniques of the Uzumaki clan. You don't ask the Uchiha to show you how their Sharingan works or any of their secrets, so why should we show you ours. That way the Hyuga techniques as well as the Yamanaka techniques are protected. The Uzumaki techniques require our bloodline to make them work. Each of us has massive amounts of Chakra of which rivals some of the tailed beasts, as well as an innate sealing ability. This is why the Uzumaki clan was feared. With a few strokes of a brush, some blood, and most of our chakra, we could seal away the strongest creatures on the planet without the need of sacrifice. For example, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal came from the Uzumaki and was given to their distant relatives, the Senju to seal away their biju or any other threat to the village that was too difficult to kill. You can't enforce the CRA on Haku since no matter how many men she is married to it still takes nine months for a baby to be born."

The wheels in the war hawk's mind were spinning as she thought of various ways to bring the Uzumaki bloodline under his control to command the chakra powerhouses that only come from the Uzumaki or on rare occasions other clans. _'The Senju baby would have been the key to my plans, but that doctor ruined my plans when she took him to the orphanage instead of to me like directed. She just had to grow a conscious and take the baby to the orphanage. If it weren't for my threat of killing her family, she would have returned the child to Tsunade, though I think she was more afraid of Tsunade's wrath once she found out that her baby was stolen. But now that there is another Uzumaki in the village, there will be some of the most powerful shinobi under my control once they grow up and are taught by me in the ROOT program.' _"I think that Jiraiya should make blood seals to verify these claims to clan membership, and if Naruto truly is apart of the Uzumaki Clan, than I propose that he repopulate the clan with six women, one of which be Kushina Uzumaki seeing as she can help revive her clan with a fellow clansmen to keep the bloodline alive. The Hyuga girl and the Yamanaka girl can be dealt with by their clan heads." The Elders smirked, knowing that they now had the most powerful clan under their control; what they didn't plan on was the fact that Naruto wouldn't take their bullshit lying down and would fight it. It also didn't hurt that Naruto was the most powerful being alive even if nobody else knew it.

"Why don't we use logic before jumping to drastic measures? The blood seals will only work with the children of the applicant that way if the applicant dies before unsealing the contents, they are not lost effectively." Naruto replied trying to keep a cool head as he listened to the war hawk plan. Before he could address the CRA problem, Tsunade's Kage Bunshin then punched itself and dispelled as the heavy wooden doors flew inward as the real Tsunade came in, having finished her blood tests.

When the aged women kicked the door in, she did it with such force that the doors flew off their hinges and crashed into Naruto who heard her approaching and stepped back behind Hinata and the other girls to protect them from the door that he knew would be coming from past (or is it future) experience. Tears covered her eyes as she fervently looked around the room, passing over Naruto who was picking splinters off of his black shirt that was given to him at the hospital. There was not a scratch on the boy after the heavy oak door smashed into him, not even a bruise from the collision. "Is it done Tsunade-obachan?"

"Yes it is done. You were correct Naruto. For once I'm glad I'm the World's Worst Gambler." A smile cracked and for once in the last 20 years, Tsunade was happy without alcohol or money being the source of her happiness.

"Now using logic to prove we can prove lineage of the four genin in question. The Yuki clan was infamous in Kiri for their Hyouton (Ice) bloodline, and will be easy to prove, all she needs to do is make some ice with her chakra. Hinata is a Hyuga seeing as she shares the eye color and characteristics of the Hyuga clan, and the lack of caged bird seal on her forehead proves she is of the main branch. Is that correct Hiashi-san?" Sarutobi sagely said to the council seeking to avoid revealing too much about the three genin "Ino's membership will also be able to prove easily; Inochi will just use the Yamanaka clans Mind Transfer jutsu on her. If she is a Yamanaka, then the mental blocks that they develop to counter their own jutsu will prove her clan membership…" Picking up where Sarutobi left off, Naruto continued. "The Uzumaki were famous for their sealing techniques so I will demonstrate one that was used to defend them for so long." Eager eyes were glued to Naruto as Naruto swiftly took some paper on the table and an ink brush to create the desired seal. Faster than anyone could follow, Naruto finished his seal with a flourish of the hand and slapped it down on the table, never looking up. The seal underneath his hand glowed white for a minute before the Elders, Civilians and most Shinobi were flung from the room and the doors closed with a satisfying click. The only ones left in the room were Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, the girls and their fathers.

"What seal was that?" Jiraiya yelled as he picked up his jaw from the ground. In just moments, one seal removed the unwanted presences in the room and secured it against intruders.

Looking up, Naruto grinned his feral foxy grin, and replied "That wasn't a seal, that was Shinra Tensei."

**AN: I know that it has been a while, but originally I planned on this being somewhere around 7,000 words but I just don't have the time or the drive to sit at a computer for that long typing fanfiction without reading some and getting distracted So they will be 5,000 words max to bring my update speed up from now on. Expect the next update next month tops… unless I start on my Eagle Project for Boy Scouts, if that's the case it will be longer. If you want lemons in this story, then you will need to write it yourself because I'm a 17 year old virgin and have no idea how to write good sex scenes without creeping myself out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rinnegan and an AN

"What you just saw called Shinra Tensei, a field of gravity that repels anything near me, mastered to such a degree that I can shape the repulser field around anything. It is used by the Rinnegan dojutsu which was said to be a mythical power held by the Sage of Six Paths to bring peace to the World."

"Nagato…" Jiryia muttered his jaw on the ground from seeing his assumed to be dead pupil's dojutsu and jutsu.

"Correct Jiryia, I do have the same bloodline as Nagato. In fact we are 2nd or 3rd cousins I think. His parents moved to Ame after Uzugakure was destroyed all those years ago. Our dojutsu is unlocked from immense pain of lose, great chakra reserves, and a genetic mutation that is rare to the Uzumaki clan. The reason why I removed the civilians and advisors was to inform you of a few things; first Nagato, the only other Rinnegan user in the World is still alive and in Ame fighting a civil war between the rebels and Salamander Hanzo which the Sannin lost. This is important because one of your Elders and some of the civilians are aiding Hanzo fight the rebels, which is treason because they are going behind your back making illegal alliances, allying with an enemy country, and planning to overthrow the Hokage. This elder is Danzo Shimua, the man passed over by the Nidamie Hokage for the Sandaime Hokage position."

As Naruto continued with his story, Sarutobi could only growl in anger hearing that Danzo would go so far as to incite Civil War and kill innocents just to secure the Hokage position. _'Good lord, this is even worse than the ROOT ANBU missions. At least with those we were at war and were performing those black ops missions to protect the village. Now, Danzo and the civilians are using the former ROOT members to kill innocents and ally with an enemy country for nothing more than potential power if the rebels do lose.'_

"If you will allow me to go to Ame and save Nagato from further pain, I can save the world from the Pain and prevent war. You see, at some point Danzo will work with Hanzo to trick the leaders of the Rebellion Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and force Nagato to kill one of his friends. This will lead Nagato down a path of pain that will not cease until he dies. He will kill hundreds with the power of hurt, but with help can save thousands with the power of hope and peace."

"Why do you speak of these things as if they are in the past tense Naruto?" Minato asked one of the only non-Yamanaka blondes in the village. Minato shared a look with one of the few ninja in the village with the same brain power and analytical power as him; Shikaku Nara and that look spoke volumes. _'From what I saw when Naruto and his girls first came to the village, they looked as if they came from a battle field of war, yet the third shinobi war has yet to start. Combined with the past tense usage in his speech patterns I can only guess that he comes from either an alternate dimension or timeline.'_

"Simple, the same way the Hirashin seals work. By manipulating space/time, I ended up here in the past or I guess it's now the present. I never meant to come here actually; I just wanted to save my fiancés from dying during the final Shinobi War. You see because of my rather unique heritage, I was placed under the CRA and required to have more than three wives over time to recreate my family's clans. I have an incredible long life and resistance to wounds and physical damage like most of the Uzumaki Clan before me, but when I became a Jinjkuri my genes mutated and allowed for the Rinnegan to resurface in the world once more. This made me valuable to the village and was placed under the Clan Restoration Act and I was… convinced to go along with it by my current girl friend, apparently she had a thing for both hotdogs and beaver." Hinata blushed a few shades lighter Kushina's jalapeno red hair.

"Naruto, did you really have to tell them that?" Hinata felt embarrassed for having her perversion put infront of everyone out in the open. The girls couldn't help but giggle at Hinata perversion that she shared with the rest of her clan.

"Hey it's the truth, what other reason would I have for being a part of the CRA? It has to be done with the persons consent since the Civilian Council and the Elders were disbanded and put in prison/executed for treason, extortion, bribery, theft, assault and many other things that were later discovered after their death." Naruto shrugged his shoulders dismissing the looks of disbelief the men were giving when he said that he didn't want to be put under the CRA and the looks of gratitude that Kushina was giving to him. _'He isn't a pervert like Jiryia.'_

"Yeah so Hinata convinced me to go along with the whole CRA thing since she was into that kind of thing, but before I could get into another relationship, the Fourth Shinobi War started and I connect with Ino towards the end. Haku was the first person that ever accepted me and helped show me that Shinobi are not tools to be used by those with money but we make our own decisions and choices. Not entirely sure how she came here with us though, she was killed by a shipping tyrant. From what I was told by my bijuu, when we were going back in time she grabbed Haku since she was important to me and revived her using one of the Rinnegan's techniques that can bring the dead back to life.

AN: Hey guys, this is as far as I thought ahead for this story, if I'm ever going to get this done, I'm either going to need suggestions for the story or an author that will help me co-write this. The way it would work is that I would write a chapter, and then the other author would write the next chapter and so on, trading ideas for the story. Eventually when Madera steals the Kyubi from Kushina, Naruto and his girls will make a deal with the Shinigami to seal Kyubi into the baby (not sure if it's going to still be a Naruto or a girl). The Kyubi will be sealed but Naruto and his girls go away and make Soul Society. Harem must include Hinata, Ino, Haku, Yoruichi, Unohana, Soi-Fong, Harribel and Neliel. The rest is up to the co-author.

Until then, I'm going to be writing different stories and such.


End file.
